Invisible Friend
by Dragon Rider 2416
Summary: Jamie goes to Hogwarts and one snowy winter day he's bullied by Malfoy and his goons. But they're about to find that Jamie has a very powerful friend who'll always stand up for him. My first fanfiction please review and give feedback
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Guardians fanfiction Harry Potter crossover**

"**Invisible Friend"**

_Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians don't belong to me. Also this is my first fanfiction so please review and give feedback._

* * *

It was a normal, cold winter day at Hogwarts. Snow was softly falling, Christmas was only a few days away and students were going home for the holidays. Though he normally hated having to change schools Jamie found it was impossible to hate being at Hogwarts. He learned magic, everyday was new and exciting and to his surprise and joy he was put in the same house as the famous Harry Potter! Griffindor; where the brave dwell at heart. Life couldn't get any better than this his life was perfect. "Hey! Mudblood!" well almost perfect.

Malfoy and his goons had shown up. Goyle pushed Jamie headfirst into the snow "Ah what's the little mudblood reading today" sneered Malfoy as he picked up Jamie's book, "Your muggle book of Mysterious Times: They're Out There. Didn't Bigfoot sign it?"

"Yes he did" Jamie said brushing the snow off his clothes, "Give it back please Malfoy"

"What do you think boys? Should we give Jamie his precious book back?" Malfoy asked Crabbe and Goyle who just stared blankly at him, "Yeah I didn't think so". Flipping through the book Malfoy found a piece of folded paper and opened it "Hah! Look here boys, Jamie's drawn a picture of his imaginary friends!" Jamie's heart sank.

It was a picture he had drawn of him and the Guardians before leaving Burgess and was his most treasured item along with the book. "Give it back Malfoy!" he cried jumping for it before noticing a familiar person standing behind Malfoy, he smiled. Malfoy tore the picture in half "When are you going to grow up?" he sneered, "There's no such thing as Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost. They don't exist and you're just a little, worthless mudblo…Ack!" he cried as a snowball hit him in the face. "Who threw that?" Malfoy demanded as he, Crabbe and Goyle got out their wands. Suddenly hundreds of snowballs rained down on them, but none hit Jamie who called out loudly "Thanks Jack!" and, picking up his book and luggage, walked down to the Hogwarts Express. Seeing Jamie leaving Malfoy raised his wand at him and opened hid mouth when he was suddenly frozen in frost, and swore he could hear someone laughing.

* * *

To Harry, Ron and Hermione it was a strange but hilarious sight when they found Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle completely frozen in frost with a torn picture lying beside them. "Repairo!" cried Hermione and picked the now whole picture up

"Who the bloody hell are they?" Ron asked

"They're the childhood legends of all children Ron" Hermione answered, "There's Santa Claus; he makes and delivers presents to good children all around the world on Christmas Eve, the Easter Bunny; on Easter Day he hides thousands of brightly painted coloured eggs for children to find, the Tooth Fairy; she collects all the baby teeth of children from under their pillow at night and leaves a coin in return and Sandman; he brings sweet and pleasant dreams to children each night.

"But I don't recognize the pale, silver haired boy with the shepherd's crook"

"That's Jack Frost" Ron and Hermione turned to face Harry, "He brings snow and ice wherever he goes and is the one responsible for all the snow days and snowball fights"

"How do you know that Harry?" Hermione questioned

"Let's just say I needed someone to believe in when I'm at my uncle's" Harry finished and walked off. His friends exchanged puzzled looks before following him, leaving the three frozen bullies to slowly thaw.

It was late as Jack arrived at the North Pole. He had just shaken the snow off his hoodie when Baby Tooth fluttered around his head chatting rapidly.

"I know! I know!" laughed Jack, "I'm late"

"You definitely are mate", Jack turned to see the other Guardians standing in the doorway.

"Ah Jack you're finally here!" cried North, "What took you so long?"

"Was just helping out a friend," Jack said smiling taking a glass of eggnog, "Merry Christmas Jamie" he whispered.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note: **Hey guys I love the reviews on my story and I see a few people have asked for a second chapter. I would love to continue but I honestly don't have any ideas for a storyline.

So if you could put some ideas in I'll do my best and acknowledge you for it.

THANKS!


	3. Chapter 2 of actual story

**Hey sorry everyone about the wait but now I've got the idea for a continued story and a BIG shout-out to XDaiseyX and DelphiniumTheOracle for their suggestions. Also I don't own Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians and the story is set during ****The Prisoner of Azkaban****.**

* * *

"Ah school!" sighed Ron, "Back for more schoolwork, isn't it great"

"Yes Ron! It is good to be back," replied Hermione happily as she juggled her luggage and Crookshanks

"I was being sarcastic" Ron murmured

Harry just shook his head and chuckled, but he did have to agree with Hermione it was good to be back, though he would miss the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley cooking.

The trio entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Neville waving them over to the lounge where all of their friends were. As Harry walked over he hit someone "Ouch!" the boy cried as he fell to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry" Harry said bending down and helping him up, "Guess I wasn't looking where I was going". The boy looked no older than twelve, had brown hair, and eyes and freckles on his nose. Even though he was young he had a wise, mature twinkle in his eyes that seemed to say he knew something you didn't, Harry was instantly reminded of Professor Dumbledore.

"It's ok" the boy replied calmly, "I'd better go unpack. It was nice to meet you Harry" and he walked upstairs to the boys' room. Harry joined his friends at the fireplace.

"So how did it feel meeting a first year that didn't swoon at your feet?" laughed Fred

"Bro he was talking to the Frost kid. Of course he didn't swoon" George said

Harry's ears perked up at 'frost' "What did you say?"

"He's the 'frost kid'" Neville said, "The rumor around the school is he's the one who froze Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in frost before the Term ended. Now he's constantly targeted by the Slytherins"

"Yeah but he always has his mysterious 'protector', anyone who attempts to hex him is either frozen or end up hanging from the ceiling. You have to admit he's kind of weird" Dean added, "Nothing seems to scare him and he always looks at you like he knows something"

"You got that right. He's not even scared of the Dementors" Seamus said shuddering

"Cool! Miniature Dumbledore!" cried Fred and George hi-fiving

Hermione cuffed them both on the head "That's impossible! Elemental magic takes years to learn and there's no way a first year could do that. And what do you mean 'he looks at you like he knows something'? Jamie is a muggle eleven-year-old boy who's started his first year of Hogwarts. He didn't even know magic until he came here and finally…"

"Wait, what did you say?" Harry interrupted grabbing her shoulders

"I said elemental magic takes years to learn and…"

"No no no! The kid's name, what is it?"

"His name is Jamie, Jamie Bennett" said Ginny gently removing Harry's hands, "Why does it matter?"

Harry turned away and got out a piece of folded paper in his pocket. Unfolding it he saw the familiar drawing he had found at the end of last term and looked over many times during Christmas. The picture of the Childhood Legends had gained Harry's attention many times, but he was always drawn to Jack Frost and a little brunette boy in the centre. They looked carefree and happy, and under the boy was a name, 'Jamie Bennett'.

* * *

"Unpack, repack, learn magic, dodge hexes. That seems to be all I ever do around here," sighed Jamie putting his robes away "And also bumping into famous older wizards a.k.a Harry Potter". Looking around the empty room Jamie couldn't help thinking 'It would be nice if I had someone to talk to who didn't think I was a freak, or a pet' Jamie had tried to convince the school to let him bring Abby, his greyhound, but it was a strict school rule and they couldn't let a dog wander around with so many cats and owls and he didn't want another pet.

Finished with his unpacking Jamie got ready for bed, but wasn't sleepy so he sat on the windowsill and looked outside. While he loved learning magic at Hogwarts it was nice to go home where there was no one calling him a freak, no Slytherins (particularly Malfoy) trying to hex him everyday and Sophie had grown up a lot, his mouth twitched into a smile at the thought. Resting his head back Jamie closed his eyes and thought of the Guardians, if he thought hard enough he could hear North's loud, booming voice, see Sandy's golden sand swirling and floating, see the tough Bunny being chased by Abby in his room (Jamie chuckled at that), hear Tooth's energetic and excited chattering about teeth with her fairies squeaking as well and Jack's wild, happy laugh with Baby Tooth squeaking on his shoulder.

In fact Baby Tooth's voice sounded really loud and close, like it was right in his ear. Opening his eyes he saw a familiar, tiny figure hovering in front his face "Whoa!" cried Jamie falling off the windowsill, "Baby Tooth? How did you? What are you?" Then he heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie whispered

"Sorry about scaring you" said a voice outside the window; "It took us a bit longer to get here than we thought" and Jack Frost flew in.

"Jack!" Jamie cried and hugged him. Jack laughed and hugged him in return.

"Hello to you too. How's my little brother doing?"

"Well…" Jamie said, "Apart from everyone calling me the 'Frost kid' since you froze Malfoy and his friends, the Slytherins trying to hex me everyday and everyone saying I have an invisible 'protector' I'm doing great. What are you doing here?"

"Well Jamie. Get used to having Baby Tooth and me around cause your invisible protector is here to stay!" Jack snickered imitating a soldier saluting. Jamie couldn't believe his ears!

* * *

**More chapters will be posted as soon as I can write them!**


	4. Chapter 3

From last chapter:

"_Well Jamie. Get used to having Baby Tooth and me around cause your invisible protector is here to stay!" Jack snickered imitating a soldier saluting. Jamie couldn't believe his ears! _

**I don't own HP and ROTG sadly :(**

* * *

"You're what?"

"I'm staying around here" Jack replied casually sitting on Jamie's bed, "I don't have anything to do at the moment and North told me I could stay here and keep you company until the end of the school year. So here I am!"

Baby Tooth squeaked loudly from her place on Jack's shoulder "And of course Baby Tooth wanted to come as well"

Jamie mouth dropped Jack Frost. The Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun was going to be staying with him for the rest of the year! It was too good to be true! "You're pulling my leg"

Jack smiled "Of course not!" then in a second he quickly grabbed Jamie's ankle and hung him upside down in the air "But now I am!"

"Whoa! Jack put me down!" Jamie laughed

"Not till you say you believe me"

"Ok! Ok! I believe you! You're not pulling my leg!"

Jack gently dropped Jamie on the bed and they laughed.

They talked while sharing Jamie's lollies; Jamie laughed when Jack ate a chili Bottie Bean **(I think that's how they're spelt)** and it was hilarious watching Baby Tooth chase her chocolate frog around the room. At Jamie's request Jack told him what had been happening with the other guardians and in return Jamie told Jack about his Christmas. They were still talking when some of the other first-year boys came upstairs for bed. Jack grabbed his staff and promised Jamie he would see him tomorrow.

"What are you going to do Jack?"

"It's been centuries since I came to England. So I'm going to fly around and whiten things up a little" Saying that Jack silently flew out the window but also noticed how wary the other boys were of Jamie, which made him chuckle quietly.

A short blonde haired boy spoke first "Who are you talking to Jamie?"

"Oh just a friend" Jamie replied, "His name is Jack Frost"

The boys laughed "Jack Frost!?" said one of them, "You've got a great imagination Jamie. But remember that it made you a target for the Slytherins" and they went to bed

"Oh but if you knew" murmured Jamie and thinking of tomorrow fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

When Jamie woke up he quickly changed into his robes and left a note on his pillow telling Jack he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he went downstairs and was about to leave the common room "Hey Jamie!" he turned around and it was Harry Potter!

"You are Jamie Bennett right?"

"Yeah and if you're wondering; no I didn't freeze Malfoy and his friends in frost and I don't know how to do elemental magic"

"I wasn't going to say any of that," said Harry, "I was only going to return this. He handed Jamie a piece of paper. When Jamie opened it he saw to his delight it was his drawing.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jamie cried happily, "You have no idea how much this means to me"

"Actually I think I do" Harry said, "Also if Jack Frost flies around can you introduce me. He's someone I would really like to meet"

Jamie frowned "Just because everyone calls me weird doesn't mean I need your pity"

Harry just smiled, "I know what it feels like to have someone pity you when you don't want it. So trust me I would never do that to someone else"

Patting Jamie on the shoulder Harry left the common room. Jamie smiled and followed after him after carefully folding the picture and tucking it into his pocket.

"I'll see what I can do"

* * *

Breakfast was delicious as always but Jamie kept looking around for Jack and it didn't help that the other students were either giving him death glares or wary looks every five seconds, he didn't notice the Guardian sitting down next to him.

"Sorry I'm late, I first couldn't find your note" Jack said casually picking up a piece of toast

"Oh hi Jack. I didn't know you could eat", whispered Jamie puzzled "Of course I can! We don't have to but we can. So anything exciting happen while I was gone? And why are you whispering"

"Apart from people saying I have a big imagination not really much and I'm not in the mood for people to tease me about my imaginary friend"

Jack shrugged and continued eating. Breakfast passed quickly and without trouble, except for Baby Tooth nearly being eaten by the owls delivering the mail. When the bell rang for classes and everyone got up Jack could hear people moaning and complaining; Jamie included. "What do you think Baby Tooth? Why don't we have some fun?" Jack whispered to Baby Tooth. She flew around his head excitedly in response. Jack chuckled and flew after the disappearing students leaving a trail of frost behind.

* * *

**Next chapter: how will a day of Jack Frost causing mischief at Hogwarts go? Read to find out!**

**Also finally; Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I always had this fun thought of what it would be like for Jack to go wild at Hogwarts. So here it is.**

**I don't own HP or ROTG**

* * *

That first day of school was the best day Jamie ever had. In charms when Professor Flitwick was teaching the levitation spell to them he suddenly found all the feathers and books flying towards him! "Ahhh!" he screamed as he fell off his stool, "I'm sorry students" he babbled hurriedly adjusting his robes, "My wand must be malfunctioning". Jamie had to cough to hide his giggles and it didn't help that Jack was laughing his head off behind him. In transfiguration while the students were writing notes their parchments went flying by gusts of wind, their quills suddenly were whisked away by Baby Tooth and Professor McGonagall (in her cat form) was picked up by Jack and flown around the room. Jamie laughed along with the students but whispered to Baby Tooth to get Jack to put her down gently, for she was one of his favourite teachers and had stood up for Jamie multiple times when he was bullied. Professor McGonagall changed back immediately looking very bristled and if she were still a cat she would be hissing.

In care of magical creatures Jamie had to keep his mouth shut tightly in case he laughed. Jack followed Hagrid imitating him and whenever Hagrid talked Jack would give tips and pointers how he could be more like North. As they stopped for lunch "Well we've had a man Sandy's height, cat lady and North's twin so far" Jack said, "So what classes do we have next?"

Jamie looked at his timetable, "After lunch I have a flying lesson, we learn how to ride on broomsticks and they're lots of fun, and finally double potions? Oh man!" and Jamie hit his head on the table

"Why the sore head?" **(Sorry, couldn't resist that!)** Jack asked as Baby Tooth patted Jamie's cheek comfortingly

"Professor Snape is the worst teacher ever! He's mean, never smiles, stern and hates our house!"

"So does that mean I can go all out?" Jack said grinning

Jamie looked at Jack with a huge grin "Yes"

* * *

"And then the Goblins were defeated by…." Harry moaned mentally 'Urgh! When will this end?!' History of Magic was definitely not one of his favourite classes. Looking out the window he saw the first years having their flying lesson. Remembering his first lesson he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is there something amusing you would like to share Mr. Potter?" Professor Bins barked

Harry's head snapped back up "No sir"

"Well then keep your thoughts to yourself. And continuing on…"

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to gazing out the window. He recognized Jamie Bennett soaring around; he was flying circles around the other students. 'Looks like my seeker position is under threat' he thought as Jamie flew faster and faster.

Suddenly something caught his eye. Flying next to Jamie was…No impossible! But yes it was. A boy flying without a broomstick! Though he had silver hair the boy looked like he was only about fiftteen-seventeen years old, had pale skin, wore a dark blue hoodie and brown thatched pants, was barefoot and carried a long hooked staff. There was also something small flying around the boy's head, but he couldn't see it clearly. Then it hit him. The boy was from Jamie's picture!

"Jack Frost" he breathed

* * *

"You are a natural at flying Jamie" Jack whistled as they waited outside the potions classroom as the previous class came out

"Thanks" whispered Jamie, "You can see why it's my favourite class"

"Talking to yourself again mudblood" sneered Malfoy approaching him

'Oh great! I knew this day was going too well' Jamie sighed as he turned to face him. "Listen Malfoy. I'm having a fantastic day and no matter how much you tease me about it I'm never going to stop believing in the guardians. Also you're not that scary or fantastic as you think you are," he boldly said

Both his classmates and the other class gasped. Malfoy's face went red. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Yeah" said Jamie leaning against the wall, "You're the great Draco Malfoy, a pureblood wizard and very stuck up. Me on the other hand; I'm a muggle boy originally from Burgess who has met the guardians and faced Pitch Black the Bogeyman, who's more scarier than you'll ever be" he raised a hand to stop Malfoy interrupting, "And finally I have a potions class to go to. So it was nice talking to you Malfoy" and with that he turned to walk inside the classroom.

"Wait till my father hears about this! Filthy little mudblood!" mumbled Malfoy walking away. Jack, who was still outside, frowned 'Time for him to get his desserts' and he froze the floor. Malfoy stepped on the ice, stumbled but kept his balance, until Jack gave him a push. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Malfoy as he slid down the hallway. When he smashed into a door Jack cringed, "Whoops".

Even after Malfoy's spectacular skid the fun didn't stop there. The potions were frozen, quills went around tickling everyone's' noses (courtesy of Baby Tooth), snowballs flew everywhere and when Professor Snape tried to stop them he was pulled into the air, with his robes blowing about he really did look like a big, black bat. When the lesson was finally over to say Professor Snape looked upset was a huge understatement.

"Which one of you cast all those spells? Which means you've definitely been looking in the restricted section"

"It was him Professor!" shouted a girl pointing to Jamie; "He's the frost kid so he must have done it"

Professor Snape towered over Jamie who meekly answered, "Me?"

To see for himself Professor Snape checked Jamie's wand to see if had cast any of those spells. When he saw Jamie didn't he checked everyone's wands and seeing none of them had done it he had to let them go. As they filed out and Snape closed the door Jack made Snape slip on some ice "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Guys I really did see Jack Frost!" Harry said to Ron and Hermione at dinner, his two friends sighed. After they had finished their History of Magic lesson Harry had told them non-stop that he had seen Jack Frost flying outside and now they were getting sick of it!

"Harry" Hermione replied, "With Sirius Black out there and after the Quidditch match with the Dementors it's only fair you're using your imagination to make you happy. But Jack Frost couldn't have been there"

"But…"

"Bloody Hell Harry!" cried Ron, "Even if Jack Frost was real why would he hang around here. Especially if he's one of those 'Guardians of Childhood' from Jamie's picture"

"He was flying with me at my flying lesson" said a voice behind him. The trio turned around and saw it was none other than Jamie Bennett, "Jack Frost is staying at Hogwarts for a while" he added like that explained everything.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione questioned kindly, not wanting to hurt his feelings

"I don't think. I know," insisted Jamie, "He's the Guardian of Fun along with Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Sandman. I was the first kid to believe in and see him and he's the one who froze Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle last Term when they bullied me"

While Ron and Hermione gave disbelieving looks Harry was staring at Jamie with awe.

Suddenly the enchanted ceiling turned from a starry night into a snowy evening and snow floated down on everyone. Frost covered the floors, and windows and images sprang from them; a huge bunny throwing boomerangs, a large jolly man wilding two swords, a winged woman flying around with little fairies around her, a short man flying on a cloud and a young boy with a shepherd's crook throwing snowballs and creating snowflakes. The images moved around the Great Hall and then in one big swoop flew into each other and rained snow and snowflakes on them. When it was over everyone was silent until Professor Dumbledore calmly remarked to Professor McGonagall "Ahhh, now that's the way to cool my tea down. It was too hot before" and sipped his now cooled tea. Everyone started talking again.

Jamie grabbed Harry's hand "There's someone who I want you to meet" he said happily pulling his hand. Harry, laughing, got up and followed Jamie out of the Great Hall, he was so enthusiastic he didn't notice all the stares and whispers of 'Harry Potter and the Frost Kid' from the other students. Jamie pulled Harry outside the Great Hall

"Was that Jack Frost?" asked Harry

Jamie opened his mouth to reply when a voice above them said, "Well it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo"

And lifting his head Harry saw to his awe and joy Jack Frost calmly hovering in the air with a fairy on his shoulder.

* * *

**Whew! That was definitely a long chapter! So Harry has finally met Jack Frost, what happens next? Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Really sorry about the wait, I'm planning on updating as many chapters as I can before exams start "Whoopee" :(**

**Again I don't own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians :(**

* * *

Previously

…_Jamie pulled Harry outside the Great Hall _

"_Was that Jack Frost?" asked Harry_

_Jamie opened his mouth to reply when a voice above them said, "Well it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo" _

_And lifting his head Harry saw to his awe and joy Jack Frost calmly hovering in the air with a fairy on his shoulder._

* * *

"Jack Frost…I…You…Ahhh" Harry gaped

"Anyone else getting a sense of Déjà vu?" Jack remarked to Baby Tooth thinking of when Jamie first saw him. Floating down he landed beside Harry and grasped his shoulder, "Hey, snap out if it. I could fit one of Tooth's teeth canisters in your mouth"

That snapped Harry out of his daze "But this is a dream come true and you and Sandman were the only guardians I believed in when I was a child"

Jamie and Jack shared a look "What do you mean Harry?" asked Jamie

"Well. At the Dursleys' I never got any Easter eggs from the Easter Bunny or Christmas presents at Christmas, they were all given to my cousin Dudley, and whenever my tooth fell out there would be no tooth or money under my pillow the next morning. I just stopped believing in the Guardians for a while because I always got hurt and disappointed when they wouldn't give me what they gave the other kids. Also my uncle was quick to tell me they didn't exist.

"So when I read about Jack Frost and the Sandman they seemed like the only magical beings who wouldn't disappoint me and it was even better that my uncle didn't know that they existed" Harry smiled, "Then one day when the kids were having a snowball fight as I cleaned the house I saw from the window a teenage boy flying around barefoot and throwing snowballs everywhere and during one of my uncle's work dinners I saw golden sand floating around the guest's sleeping baby and I knew it was the Sandman. After they were gone I pointed it out to my aunt, she quickly beat me and locked me in the cupboard for a week for telling lies. So I never told anyone again but I still believed in you both."

Baby Tooth patted Harry's cheek and Harry smiling held out a hand for her to sit in, she squeaked at him and Harry looked at Jack confused. "She says she's sorry you never got gifts from the Tooth Fairy" Jack translated, "She promises she'll talk to Tooth about that. Also I'll talk to North and Bunny. I'm sure they didn't forget you on purpose"

Harry still looked confused so Jamie told him Tooth was the Tooth Fairy, Bunny was the Easter Bunny, North was Santa Claus and Sandy was Sandman.

"Oh right. So this is Tooth?" asked Harry gesturing to Baby Tooth

"Ha! She wishes" snorted Jack twirling his staff around, "Tooth is about my height and can talk, the reason why Baby Tooth is here is because since I saved her from being kidnapped by Pitch, unlike the other fairies, she's stuck with me ever since. She's also the only fairy that has a golden feather on her head like Tooth and is just as energetic about teeth as Tooth"

"Who's Pitch?"

"He's the Bogeyman" shuddered Jamie, "Compared to him the dementors are Halloween props"

"Then I shall like to know about him," said another voice, the Guardian, fairy and two boys turned to find Professor Dumbledore standing behind them.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore" said Harry, "I was just…we were…he was"

"Don't worry Harry. I would just like to talk to you in my office" and he started walking, gesturing for them to follow. When he saw Jamie and Harry following he added, "And that includes Mr. Frost and his fairy please"

Jack, who had been calmly flying towards the front door, stopped "He can see us?" he said to Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth just shrugged and flew after the boys and Professor, knowing Jack would follow.

"Wait Baby Tooth! Argh! Why does she do that?" Jack sighed and flew off to join them.

They soon entered Professor Dumbledore's office and he gestured for them to have a seat "Lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore offered. While Harry politely declined Jamie and Jack happily took one and another one for Baby Tooth, Fawkes hopped over to Harry and Jamie cooing, though he stayed away from Jack.

"Ahhh. I see a bird of fire and a immortal being of ice don't exactly mix" Dumbledore chuckled, "But he has missed you Harry".

Baby Tooth was wary at first but soon flew over and soon seemed to be friends with Fawkes. Jack stayed away, Dumbledore was right that he didn't mix well with the phoenix, though Fawkes wasn't literally on fire he still radiated a fiery heat that made Jack's skin prickle. Fawkes looked at him with a curious expression and hopped over to him, when Jack scooted further back into his seat Fawkes give him a look that clearly said 'Oh calm down will you! I don't bite!' and hopped onto Jack's lap. Jack cautiously laid his hand on Fawkes back; it was hot, but a very pleasant warmth to his skin. As he started stroking Fawkes' feathers Fawkes closed his eyes in pleasure and cooed a very soothing melody.

"And then again. Even opposites can be the greatest of friends. Now" said Dumbledore sitting down "I'm very curious to know why you are here Jack Frost and why Jamie Bennett seems to know you personally?"

"Well you see sir" began Jamie, "It all started when…" and Jamie explained everything from his wild sled ride to when he first saw Jack and the battle between the Guardians and Pitch that his friends helped in. Jack then filled in the missing details about he became Jack Frost, who Pitch was, what his plans were, and whom the other Guardians were and how he was here to simply hang out with Jamie since Jamie didn't have any friends. Dumbledore had said nothing and intently listened while they were talking, nodding his head occasionally. When they finished he leaned forward. "And if I might be so bold as to ask were you all the cause of the pranks pulled today Jack?"

"Um, yeah" said Jack sheepishly

Dumbledore surprised all of them by laughing "Splendid job! I have had the best day and it was awfully nice to have a break from all the worries about Sirius Black. You also cooled my tea down very nicely Jack; your snowflakes gave it that lovely frosty, crisp taste".

'Is this guy mad?' thought Jack, 'But if every school had a headmaster like him then I wouldn't mind school so much'.

"Well now it's bedtime so you'd better be off to bed" Dumbledore said

"Um sir?" Harry asked surprised

"I said you'd better be off to bed" Dumbledore replied, "Now that I know that Jack Frost isn't going to attack the school and I can't very well banish an immortal winter spirit it's time for you two boys to go to bed. And tomorrow please refrain from picking up and flying Professor McGonagall around Jack, she's one teacher who I don't like getting a tongue lashing from. Goodnight."

As the boys, spirit and fairy left Dumbledore's office they quickly made their way to their common room. When they entered Harry stopped, "Uh oh" he mumbled seeing his friends waiting for him at the fire. By the looks on their faces they were not going to let him leave without an explanation.

"I see you have some explaining to do, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Harry, Baby Tooth and Jack" Jamie said quickly sprinting up to his dormitory.

"Hey Jamie!" cried Harry. Seeing Jack and Baby Tooth head towards the window he called out "Don't tell me you're leaving too!"

"As much as I would love to see you struggle trying to explain to your friends" said Jack leaning on his staff, "I'm heading back to the North Pole. North, Tooth, Bunny and I have a bit of discussing to do about your unfair treatment at your uncle's. Good luck soldier". With a farewell squeak from Baby Tooth and a salute from Jack the duo flew out the window. Harry turned to his friends with a grimace, "Um hi?"

* * *

Meanwhile just outside the dementors kept patrolled around the grounds. Their job was clear, hang around the school, find Sirius Black and capture him. But working around a huge amount of humans and not allowed to feed off their happy memories took their toll on them. Everyday their self-control was weakening more and more, particularly for that boy who had such a horrible past.

Then a lone figure appeared out of the dark. The Dementors swarmed over but the man showed no fear, he was full of it, and looked like he was made from the shadows. The dementors felt attracted to the man and soon all of them circled him.

"Ah dementors," whispered the man running a long, pale finger down one of the dementor's cloak "You feed off happy memories causing much fear to humans and yet you're servants for these wizards. But don't worry…" and he threw black sand on them "Now you work for me". As the black sand hit them all the dementors felt their obedience to the Ministry leave them, they only had one master and it was this man.

Pitch waved his hand dismissively "Now go. Keep patrolling the grounds until I summon you again" he said and as they floated off he looked towards the window. He could see a faint outline of a boy at the window and he smiled.

"I'll see you soon Jamie" he said, "Your worst nightmare will be my greatest triumph" and he disappeared into the dark once more. But if he had looked around he would have seen a black dog watching silently, the dog looked towards the castle with a determined look and made his way to the Whomping Willow.

* * *

**Ooooooooh! Pitch is back! And you can probably guess who the dog is. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Just to let everyone know this will probably be the last chapter I can get up cause my exams start now ****. **

**But after they finish I have two weeks holiday and can start writing again!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

As Harry woke up he was surprised to see it was only six thirty in the morning. Getting dressed he quietly made his way down to the common room lounge area and was happy to see Jamie there reading.

"Hey Jamie" Harry said sitting down next to him, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I've always been an early riser," replied Jamie, "And after years of trying to stay up looking and waiting for the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus you become a light sleeper very quickly"

Harry sighed running his hands through his already messy hair "I know what you mean. When I had to sleep in the cupboard at my uncle's I quickly became a light sleeper after my cousin Dudley started jumping on the stairs and throwing cups of cold water on me to wake me up in the mornings". Seeing Jamie's puzzled and shocked expression he explained what life was like before he came to Hogwarts.

"At least now Dudley is so scared that I'll use magic on him now he hardly ever bothers me anymore". Both of them laughed.

"Hey Jamie"

"Hmmm"

"When do you think Jack and Baby Tooth will be back? They've been gone for a few days now"

"Well Jack has his own duties and knowing him he's probably stopped at every snowball fight along the way before he even got to the North Pole. Don't worry he'll be back soon and besides today is Sunday, cheer up! There's no school"

Harry had to smile at Jamie's cheerful disposition.

At that moment Fred and George came downstairs. Seeing Harry and Jamie they grinned, rushed over and sat next to Jamie. Fred sat on his right and George on his left, sandwiching him in.

"Well look what we have here Fred" grinned George

"I see George. Miniature Dumbledore has been creating pranks and conspiring without us. I must say I'm very hurt" Fred replied dramatically placing his hand on his heart.

"Pranks?" questioned Jamie quirking an eyebrow, "When, might I ask, did I create pranks and conspire without you?"

"Oh like you don't know squirt!" George cried ruffling Jamie's hair

"Yeah you may fool everyone else into thinking you don't know elemental magic and you're a normal first-year-student" Fred said, "But you can't fool us. Tell us what's really going on"

Harry and Jamie shared a look and sighed, "If only they could see Jack then this would be so much easier," Jamie mumbled

"You can say that again," Harry mumbled back, 'Then again,' Harry thought, 'Having Jack invisible to the rest of Hogwarts means he can have another day of playing pranks on people'

And speak of the Guardian Jack just leisurely flew into the common room and was surprised at what he saw. Jamie was wedged between two red-haired twins with their arms over his shoulders. He started walking over to get Jamie out when he noticed the twins' expression. They had a fun-loving, mischievous twinkle in their eyes and if they were only wearing his clothing, had paler skin and silver hair Jack would be looking at slightly younger versions of himself **(remember at this time the twins are only fourteen, since they're one year older than Harry, and Jack is immortally fifteen-seventeen years old)** so instead of freezing them in frost he calmly jumped into the air and hovered above them and Jamie. When Harry saw the winter spirit he simply grinned as he saw Jack conjure up two snowballs, "Uh Jamie, Fred and George. Don't look now but Jack Frost is right above you"

Of course they looked up and the twins were rewarded with a snowball in the face.

"Argh!" the twins spluttered, "Uncool Harry!"

"But it wasn't me," Harry innocently replied

The twins turned to Jamie but before they could say anything Jamie was airborne! He was dangling in the air and it looked like someone was holding him by his arms. "Ahhh Fred, George" Jamie said hanging above them, "I would like you meet Jack Frost: The Winter Spirit and The Guardian of Fun"

Seeing that the boys still weren't convinced Jack made two snowflakes and one hit each twin. Fred and George felt a cold touch on their nose and then their vision was changed. Everything was still the same, but it was different and it was so much clearer than before, it was like throughout their whole life they had seen everything blurry but now it was washed away. The air itself shimmered with magic and they felt wonder, hope, dreams, happy memories and fun flow through them. Finally they saw the boy holding Jamie in the air and even though they had never seen him before, not even a picture, they knew it could only be…

"Jack Frost?" they half whispered

"Yep. That's my name," Jack grinned

The twins faced each other, "Wicked"

* * *

As the Gryffindor students came out of their dormitories and headed down for breakfast everyone couldn't help notice the unusual group sitting near the fire. Harry Potter's presence wasn't a surprise since many of the Gryffindors knew Harry often would sit near the fire when he was thinking, but it was the boys sitting with him that was surprising. Instead of his friends Hermione and Ron, who were often always around him, the twins Fred, and George and Jamie "The Frost Kid" were sitting next to him. But what surprised them most of all was the look of childish wonder and happiness on all of their faces. When Hermione and Ron saw them they stood still for a minute not sure what to do but Harry broke the ice and walked past them with a huge smile on his face, which they hadn't seen for a while. The twins, Jamie and Jack followed him and as they reached the door they saw Ron and Hermione still hadn't moved.

"Well come on you two!" said Harry, "We better head down to breakfast"

"Yeah Ronnie ickkins," laughed Fred "Let's go I'm starving!"

"Right back at you Fred," agreed George

Shaking their heads Ron and Hermione followed them silently.

As they were eating breakfast soon the Gryffindors weren't the only ones who noticed the new behaviour of the twins, Harry and Jamie. The students and teachers stared at them in interest wondering how they could be so happy at a time like this with Sirius Black on the loose! What also surprised them was how Jamie now sat with the twins and Harry, and was friends with them. When a couple of Slytherins walked past and jeered at Jamie the twins promptly stuck out their foot, tripped them over and glared at them throwing their arms over Jamie's shoulders protectively. Jack smiled; glad Jamie had some friends he could count on. When the owls arrived with the mail Jamie as usual ignored it, since his Mum didn't have an owl, and just ate listening to Jack explain to Fred and George how he became a Guardian, what the Guardians did, who they were, what they protected and about Man in Moon. Fred and George's eager faces were on Jack the whole time and if they looked like awestruck idiots to the other students they didn't care.

When the last of the owls had flown away the students started clearing out when a few of them noticed a letter floating down towards Harry by itself. Well to everyone else it looked like the letters were flying by themself but to Jamie, Harry, Fred and George they saw it was Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth gave the letter to Harry who thanked her; in reply she gave a small, tired squeak and flopped onto Jack's shoulder. As Harry started to open his letter Jamie said, "I would be careful if I was you". At Harry's confusion he continued, "I've received letters from the Guardians before and trust me when I say this; each Guardian likes to send and present their letters in a different way.

"When I got one from Tooth colourful feathers flew out, Sandy's had golden sand swirl out and form the message in front of me, Bunny's had eggs coming out of it and only some where edible while the others exploded, it took me ages to get the colours out of my clothes. When Jack sent me one as soon as I touched it snowed and snowballs flew out and hit me, (Jack chuckled at that and hi-fived Fred and George) and finally North's are very dramatic. But the handwriting is Tooth's. So prepare for the flying feathers." Harry slowly opened the envelope, held his breath and…nothing happened.

The twins couldn't stop laughing at his face but Jack and Baby Tooth smirked knowing that though Tooth had written the letter she didn't mail and send it. As Harry exhaled that's when it started. Fireworks and flaming torches burst out, with the flaming torches swirling around in a circular pattern, images formed from the fireworks of elves, yetis, toys and North himself, and moved around the two boys and loud booming magic came from inside the envelope **(the music is the piece the elves play when Jack first arrives at the Pole)**. Of course everyone else in the Great Hall noticed this dramatic display and they just stared with wide eyes and open mouths. Finally to top it off North's booming laugh echoed around the Great Hall and it shouted, "Hope you enjoyed the show! Take that Bunny!" Then it just stopped leaving behind a normal looking letter. At Jack's gesture and nod Harry picked it up and began to read. Harry's letter said:

'_Dear Harry, _

_ Jack has told us all about you and how you repaired Jamie's drawing and became friends with him, and we just want to say thank you. Also Jack told us about how you never received any presents, eggs and money from North, Bunny and me. We're very sorry for that because I just looked over your childhood memories and saw that though North, Bunny and I gave you presents, eggs and money for your teeth they were all given to your cousin, who probably won't be getting any presents, eggs or sweet dreams for the next few years judging by the angry looks on North, Bunny and Sandy's faces when they found out. _

_Jack will still be staying at Hogwarts for a while, so school will definitely be very interesting for you. He also does the best snowball fights, snow days and sled rides, just ask Jamie about his crazy sled ride Jack once gave him, it made him lose his left central incisor. Finally tell Jack that I'll personally trap him for eternity in a volcano if any one of the owls, cats or any other magical creatures eat Baby Tooth!_

_Never Stop Believing! Love Tooth, Bunny, North and Sandy_

Harry smiled and read it aloud to Jamie, Jack, Fred and George quietly. They all laughed at Tooth's threat of trapping Jack in a volcano and Harry particularly enjoyed a mental image of Dudley's expression not getting any presents and eggs. Jack then nudged Jamie's shoulder and whispered in his ear, if Jamie's smile got any bigger it would have spilt his face.

"Hey guys," he whispered to Harry and the twins, "Since there's so much snow the first and second years often have snowball fights since they can't go to Hogsmeade. Want to join in?"

Harry and the twins' grins was the only answer he needed. The twins both grabbed one of Jamie's arms and half-carried, half-marched him out of the Great Hall singing loudly "Hi ho! Hi ho! A snowball fight we'll go!" with Jack and Baby Tooth eagerly flying behind. Harry stood up to follow when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Harry! What was that all about?! I've never seen anything like that!" cried Hermione clutching Harry's arm so tightly her knuckles turned white

"Bloody hell Harry! Why didn't you tell us you had a magical relative," Ron added a bit hurt Harry hadn't told them

"I don't. Ouch Hermione!" replied Harry prying Hermione's fingers from his arm, she let go sheepishly, "It's from friends of Jamie's and believe it or not they're the Guardians. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to have a snowball fight"

And with that Harry briskly walked out leaving his friends, fellow Gryffindors and all the other occupants of the Great Hall very confused.

* * *

Pitch silently appeared, careful to stay in the shadows where he wouldn't be seen. Spotting Jamie with red haired twins he smiled and summoned one of the Dementors nearby.

"Tell the others to do it now. And remember; I want him unharmed, scared but unharmed," he ordered. Dismissing them with a wave he looked at Jamie again who was now playing in the snow, "There will be plenty of time to play with him later" and disappeared.

The Dementor mentally called for the others to come. Their master had given them an order, now it was time to fulfill it. They all came together and started their ascent towards the boy.

* * *

'Ah it couldn't get any better than this!' Jamie thought making a snow fort.

"Hey Jamie! Why aren't the other kids playing?" Jack asked

"They normally do but I guess they're not in the mood today," Jamie sighed sadly. The twins and Harry groaned in agreement. Jack just smiled, made his own snowball and threw it with perfect aim. It hit one of the first-years right on his head. The kid first looked at them angrily until his scowl changed into a smile and he made a snowball and threw it at his friends! One by one everyone joined in, and it did help that Jack would continually give free ammo and threw a lot of his own snowballs. Fred and George took over Jamie's snow fort and happily bombarded anyone they saw with snowballs, Harry ran around just throwing snowballs and helped some first-years build their own snow forts, it felt so wonderful to be a child again and the more he had fun the more his worries ebbed away. Seeing some kids had sleds Jack smirked and nudged Jamie who was ducking a snowball from the twins.

"I spy with my little eye a chance for another crazy sled ride," he said

Jamie, grinning, ran and grabbed sleds for Fred, George, Harry and himself. Whistling loudly and grabbing their attention he called out "Want to have a sled ride?"

The twins and Harry quickly grabbed their sleds and followed Jamie to the top of the hill. Lying down on them they barely heard Jack say "Now keep your arms and legs in at all times and have fun! Don't worry I've got you!" when they were given a huge push and sped down the hill.

Ron and Hermione had just headed out to go to Hogsmeade when they saw all the snow fun the kids were having. They looked out for Harry, Ron's brothers and Jamie but couldn't see them anywhere. Starting to panic Hermione hurriedly asked one of the girls if she had seen them. She didn't say anything but simply pointed behind them smiling. When Ron and Hermione looked they couldn't believe it! Jamie, Fred, George and Harry were sledding down the hill and when it looked like they were about to crash into Hagrid's hut they suddenly turned to the right and sped towards them. Just jumping out of the way the two bewildered friends saw the boys were sledding pacifically on a trail of ice that kept changing directions and controlling where the boys sledded, the boys went faster and faster laughing all the way. When Malfoy and a group of Slytherins walked out Harry and the others suddenly changed direction and headed straight for them, Malfoy didn't see them until too late and in one clean swoop all the Slytherins were knocked over. Falling in a heap they just heard a faint cry from Jamie, "Sorry!" Ron burst out laughing until he saw with horror that now the ice trail was leading the boys in a different direction, right to the Whomping Willow!

"Harry! Fred! George! Stop!" he shouted but they kept sledding.

When Jack saw the Whomping Willow he thought that would be a great place to sled under and turned the boys towards it. As the boys drew closer the tree curled its branches, ready to whack away any intruders. Jamie gulped in fright and Jack gave him a smile, "Don't worry Jamie. I've got you," he said and with that the boys got in the tree's hitting distance. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Every branch came down on them but amazingly the boys easily missed each branch and kept zooming around and around the tree. Fred and George were yelling in crazy delight, and Harry and Jamie joined in. And if they had looked closer to the entrance under the Whomping Willow they would have seen a black dog curiously watching from the dark at the sledding in front of him, his eyes remained mostly on Harry and a please, and amused expression appeared.

* * *

Finally they sledded away from the Whomping Willow and stopped. Getting off Harry and the twins excitedly talked "Did you see that! We were like going and then…"

"When we knocked over Malfoy…"

"And then the Whomping Willow kept whacking and…"

"Um guys," Jack cut in, "What are those?" pointing to some dark shapes floating up the hill. He started feeling drained and weak, like all the fun and happiness was gone forever. Jack slumped to the ground hardly able to move.

"Those are Dementors. But they're not supposed to come onto the school grounds!" cried Jamie. Seeing all the other students starting to get affected by the Dementor's dark presence Jamie quickly started ushering them inside the castle, "Quick everyone inside! They can't affect you inside! Quick! Get…Ahhhhhh!" he screamed.

Two of the Dementors had grabbed Jamie's arms and were lifting him into the air. Jamie struggled but even though he wasn't afraid of them their presence still affected him greatly and soon he was so weak he couldn't fight back. The teachers rushed out.

"Merlin's beard! Why are the Dementors on the school grounds? That Minister!" cried Professor McGonagall

"Professor McGonagall! The Dementors are taking Jamie!" Harry cried pointing to Jamie, McGonagall's face went white. Professor Lupin stepped out and cast a Patronus Charm and before it reached the Dementors a wall of black sand blocked it, they still held Jamie tightly and continued to float away towards the Forbidden Forest. Professor Dumbledore then cast his own Patronus Charm and even it didn't work!

Harry ran forward but was pulled back by Hermione, "Hermione let go!"

"Harry if Professor Dumbledore couldn't repel the Dementors then what chance do you have?!"

"I have to try!"

Jamie called out desperately, "Jack!"

Suddenly a huge wave of ice and frost struck the Dementors and destroying the black sand walls. The Dementors were flung back and they quickly retreated to the forest letting go of Jamie. As Jamie began to fall something seemed to catch him and flew him over to where Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Wow," whispered Dean, "Jamie really does have an invisible protector after all"

Dumbledore stood forward, raised his wand and muttered a spell over Jamie, who was still hovering in the air. Slowly a boy appeared who was holding Jamie. He was young but had silver hair, wore a dark blue hoodie, brown pants, had a small fairy on his shoulder and held a long, wooden staff in his right hand while holding Jamie in the other. The boy slumped to the ground and Harry quickly helped him up while the fairy nervously fluttered around them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley please escort Mr. Jack Frost and Mr. Bennett to the hospital ward" Dumbledore said

"Dumbledore" whispered Jack, "It's Pitch. He's back". Looking at Baby Tooth he urgently added, "Baby Tooth. Go tell the others!" Baby Tooth squeaked and quickly flew off.

After Jack and Jamie had been taken to the hospital ward Professor Dumbledore summoned all the students and Professors to the Great Hall. When they had all entered Dumbledore stood up and addressed them, "Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions about this whole incident and I am sorry to say even I don't know the answers to all of them. But I'll try as best as I can.

The boy who saved Jamie is an immortal winter spirit and is the Guardian of Fun along with the other Guardians. I'm sure you've heard of them, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman and Santa Claus. When I first met Jack it was after that day of pranks and the ice show at dinner. Young Jamie had just introduced Jack to Harry Potter and I met them outside the hall. After having a chat with them I discovered that you could only see the Guardians when you believe in them, which was why only Jamie, Harry and the Weasley twins could see him.

"Now I don't know why the Dementors tried to take Jamie or why the Patronus Charms didn't work. But all I can say now is with the threat of Sirius Black and the Dementors out of our control we have to be on guard more than ever before"

* * *

Baby Tooth zipped into the Tooth Palace urgently searching for her Queen. Seeing she wasn't there she hurried off to the North Pole and, with a lot of effect, activated the Guardian signal. Sandy, Tooth and Bunny soon arrived, "Why did North call us here?" asked Tooth worriedly, the others shrugged. North soon entered.

"My friends! Why are you here?"

"Hang on mate!" cried Bunny, "Didn't you summon us?"

"Not me. I didn't see any threat"

Sandy saw Baby Tooth lying on North's desk panting. Picking her up gently he carried her to Tooth

"Baby Tooth! Are you ok? Where's Jack?" Tooth cried. Baby Tooth quickly told her everything, Tooth gasped. "Guys. Pitch is back!"

* * *

**Well that's my first attempt at an action scene and as I warned at the beginning I won't be updating any more chapters till my exams finish, which is the 13****th**** of September. I promise I'll start writing and updating soon as I can after exams end. But until then, please review. **

**Also if anyone is wondering about Fred's and George's feeling of seeing Jack after the snowflakes hit them I purely made that up because in the movie, when Jack is gathering Jamie's friends, for Cupcake and the other girl they see Jack after he hits them with snow or a snowflake. So I just thought that's how Fred and George should see Jack and with them feeling wonder, hope, dreams, etc I just thought anyone who believed in the Guardians would feel them really strongly since that's what the Guardians protect. **

**Finally I have a couple of questions for you guys to vote on: **

**- Should all the Guardians come to Hogwarts or should only Jack be at Hogwarts?**

**- Should Sirius have his name cleared at the end of the story or should he remain a wanted man?**

**Please state your answers in the box and I'll count up the results!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I want to start by saying how sorry I am for not updating sooner! My Mum and Step-Dad have recently gone overseas for 3 months and with the fiasco of moving their/my stuff to storage and settling in at my Dad and Step-Mum's place to stay for 3 months (HELP ME!) I didn't have much time to write. Also I had a writer's block about what to write in the next chapter. **

**With the tallies it was pretty clear about Sirius (since I had no votes for 'No') and for just Jack at Hogwarts or all of the Guardians I had to add a separate vote category. So the results are (DA DA DUM): **

**1. Sirius' name will be cleared**

**2. Jack will be staying at Hogwarts by himself, BUT the other Guardians will visit from time to time to help**

**Enjoy this new chapter and of course, I don't own HP or ROTG.**

* * *

Jamie slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light. Sitting up he saw he was in the hospital ward and three fuzzy figures were sitting next to him.

"Jamie! You're up!"

Suddenly three people hugged him at once and Jamie saw it was Harry and the twins.

Letting go George asked concerned, "Hey miniature Dumbledore, are you ok?"

"Other than feeling completely terrified like Pitch is back I'm doing great. How's Jack?"

The twins and Harry exchanged looks before Fred handed Jamie some chocolate, "You better eat this first"

As Jamie ate Harry took a deep breath, "Jamie this isn't easy to say but Pitch is back. He somehow has all the Dementors under his control and as they were kidnapping you Jack saved you, but he fell unconscious upon reaching the hospital ward. He still hasn't woken up"

Jamie's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. Next to him, with the curtains drawn tightly, was another bed and opening the curtains he found Jack lying dead still with his staff lying next to him. If it wasn't for his shallow breathing Jamie would have thought he was dead. Jumping on the bed Jamie grabbed Jack's shoulders and gently shook them, when Jack didn't respond he shook them more urgently.

"Jack wake up! You have to get up!"

"It's no use Jamie," Harry said sadly, "Madam Poppy has tried everything she's knows from waking spells to forcing chocolate down his throat"

Jamie wiped away his tears, "If only one of the other Guardians were here!"

* * *

"Everyone into the sleigh!" ordered North

"Oh no mate!" Bunny replied, "I'm using my tunnels. Your way of travelling makes me sick. See you at Hogwarts" and at that Bunny created a tunnel and disappeared.

The others quickly got into the sleigh and with a crack of the reins the reindeer were off. Exiting the workshop North got out a snow globe, "Hogwarts" he whispered and threw it. Seeing the portal open the sleigh travelled through.

Arriving at Hogwarts they landed next to the lake and Bunny soon appeared right next to them.

"Now where could Jack be?" Tooth asked flying around hurriedly

"Knowing that Frostbite he's probably with Jamie" Bunny answered

Sandy soon started gesturing wildly to an open window at the castle and North saw the doors.

"We'll try the door and you try the window Baby Tooth. As soon as you find Jack or Jamie come get us straight away" Tooth ordered the fairy

Baby Tooth squeaked a yes back and flew in through the window, and to her luck it was the hospital ward. Spotting Jamie and Jack she flew over squeaking loudly.

"Baby Tooth!" Jamie cried clutching her to his chest gently.

Baby Tooth smiled but it faded as soon as she saw Jack. Like before with Jamie, she started shaking and poking, squeaking in her own way for him to wake up.

"It's no use Baby Tooth" Harry said, "He won't wake up"

Fred then heard someone running, "Uh guys I think we're about to have some company"

Hermione and Ron burst threw the doors panting heavily. They ran to the group and Ron tried to say something but it kept coming out in pants and gasps.

"Have you come to tell us we're right and you're wrong Ronnie", smirked George

While Ron glared at his brother Hermione regained her breath and blurted out, "Jamie you've got to come to the Great Hall! A huge Russian man, golden man, bird woman and huge rabbit are being attacked by everyone!"

Everyone started running but at the last moment Jamie ran back, grabbed Jack's staff and got out his wand, while Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he chanted over Jack's body. Jack slowly levitated into the air and, holding his hand, Jamie ran to the Great Hall towing Jack along.

(About five minutes ago)

Meanwhile the other Guardians had entered into the castle. Hearing talking coming from behind a huge door they entered. What they saw was surprising, hundreds of kids were seated at the tables and adults were seated at the higher tables, and above them the ceiling was a clear sunny day with clouds floating by.

"Well it doesn't look like Frostbite's here," Bunny said looking around, "So let's look somewhere else" before turning to leave.

"Uh Bunny" Tooth said tapping his shoulder, "I think they can see us"

Sandy nodded in agreement as all the kids and adults looked at them in shock, surprise and even fright **(if I was one of them and didn't know who they were I would be frightened. Hogwarts do study a lot of dangerous creatures)**.

"Impossible!" boomed North, "How could the adults see us? We've never been seen by adults"

"Stupefy!" someone cried out and a bright light shot towards them. In a flash Sandy conjured his whips and deflected it. As Bunny whipped out his boomerangs he turned to North.

"Still think they can't see us mate?"

Then the chaos started.

Spells flew everything and the guardians were defending themselves as best as they could. But it was hard trying to avoid all attacks at once.

"Remember. Don't hurt them!" North cried blocking another spell with his sword

"Could you tell them that!" retorted Bunny

Then all of a sudden Jamie and the others burst threw the doors. Holding Jack's staff Jamie whispered, "Man in Moon. I know Jack's staff only works for him but please let me use it just this once". Then holding it above his head he slammed it down on the ground.

"STOP!"

Ice covered the ground and spread over the Great Hall. It did the trick; everyone stopped and stared at the boy with the fairy flying around his head and the levitating white-haired boy next to him. The Guardians smiled at Jamie and Tooth hugged him.

"Jamie! It's good to see you again!"

"How you doing you little ankle-biter!" Bunny added patting Jamie's head

"I'm fine but Jack isn't. He's still unconscious"

Jamie pulled Jack to the Guardians and as they swarmed around him Harry looked at everyone else in the hall with a sheepish shrug, while the twins happily basked in the attention they were getting.

Tooth held Jack's face, studying him closely.

"What happened?" she asked in a deadly voice

Jamie told them everything, and added an extra explanation on what the Dementors were and what they did to people.

"Well it wasn't Pitch then who did this to Jack" Bunny said. At Jamie's puzzled look North spoke up,

"Jack is a winter spirit but protects fun in children and fun is often considered the same thing as happiness. His strongest power is causing fun and the happiness children have when he's doing it because his centre is fun. Pitch can only know and show you your greatest fears but these Dementors, as you call them, suck happiness out of you. For a guardian that protects fun this is like taking away their whole being.

"Sandy. You're the only one who can help Jack."

North then carefully laid Jack on the floor putting his staff back in his hand as Sandy conjured up what looked like a blanket of dream sand. Gently laying it over Jack's motionless body the sand started glowing, Jack's breathing became steadier and the staff glowed blue. When the glowing stopped Jack didn't make any movement, no one else dared move. Bunny turned away and said

"It didn't work, we've lost him"

"Awe you do care"

Bunny eyes widened as Jack shakily got up and clutched his staff. Crossing his arms and his expression turning sour Bunny wacked Jack with his ear and growled, "Oh rack off you bloody show pony!" But his small smile showed how glad he was that Jack was well. As Jack was fussed over by everyone else Jack saw the other students and teachers who were still staring in shock at what just happened. Swinging his staff over his shoulder Jack strolled up to the professor's table and, setting his stick upright, perched on the top of it.

"Dumbledore. These are my friends the other Guardians. I'm sure you'll want to have a talk with them so shall we go to your office?"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement and telling McGonagall to get the students off to their lessons walked towards his office with the Guardians following. Before Jamie left for his classes Jack stopped and mentioned for Baby Tooth to stay with him.

"Keep an eye on Jamie Baby Tooth. He's probably going to get quite a bit of attention now"

And saluting to Jamie he flew after the others.

* * *

Sirius followed the Dementors as they floated deeper into the forest. When they stopped a man appeared out of the shadows. Sirius crawled through the grass till he was close enough to listen but far enough so they couldn't detect him, he hoped. Through the man was speaking Sirius only caught a few words like "Guardians…Boy…Jamie…Fear…Fun" and when the man stopped speaking Sirius stealthily turned to go back. Running back through the forest he nearly reached Hogwarts when black sand sprung up and blocked him. It then wrapped around his body and held him tight. As Sirius struggle and even turned back into a human the bonds wouldn't even loosen.

"Don't bother. You can never escape from fear," said the man approaching him, "But what a strange past you have.

"You fear no one will ever believe you're innocent, that no one will know that you weren't the real killer. You also fear that your godson will never get to know you and will hate you because of what he's heard. Isn't that right? Sirius Black."

Sirius could only whimper as Pitch's words played in his mind bringing horrible images and memories. Then it went black. Pitch looked at the unconscious man at his feet smiling.

"You could be of some use to me"

* * *

**Heads up, since I'm now in Year 12 I won't be able to write as much so sorry if I take longer to update.**

**Until then please review.**


End file.
